The present invention relates to a device for capturing and transferring a measured value, in particular a measured value which indicates an approach or touch related to at least one sensor element.
The present invention also relates to a series connection of at least a first and a second device as mentioned before.
Even further, the present invention relates to a system for capturing and transferring measured values, in particular measured values which indicate an approach or a touch related to sensor elements.
Still further, the present invention relates to a household appliance comprising a device as mentioned before or a series connection as mentioned before or a system as mentioned before.
Today's technical devices comprise a plurality of sensors, detectors, switches, buttons, etc. Querying and evaluating these elements becomes more difficult and more expensive as a number of such elements increases and presents a notable expense factor, in particular for household devices or for input devices in an automobile.
One idea is to use a central control device to which all sensors, detectors, switches, buttons, etc. are directly connected. Such an arrangement can be provided rather easily. However, it has the drawback that as the distance between the control device and an individual element increases, longer cabling or wiring becomes necessary. If a plurality of elements is at a distance from the control device, the amount of the required wiring is multiplied.
Another idea is to use a bus system, typically a bus system with a ring architecture where all elements are connected to the nearest coupling point into the bus system. This allows to significantly reduce the total amount of wiring. However, the drawback is that the implementation of a bus system is a significant expense factor on its own. In addition, both ideas require additional efforts in order to capture the measured values, provide them to the control device and evaluate them at the control device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for capturing and transferring a measured value.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved series connection of devices as mentioned before.
Even further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for capturing and transferring measured values.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved household appliance.